


Embrace

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Jason yelling wasn't out of the ordinary. Not by any stretch of the imagination was it odd. But Bruce was exhausted, and Jason's yelling only reminded him of what he'd already lost.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Angstober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> this is part 300 of my petition to make jason todd happy, thank you for coming

Jason yelling wasn't out of the ordinary. Not by any stretch of the imagination was it odd. But Bruce was exhausted, and Jason's yelling only reminded him of what he'd already lost.

"-it's not like you'd care anyway!" Jason's chest heaved, his cheeks red and his eyes not green, but watery. That was odd. Bruce couldn't remember the last time Jason had gotten angry without the pit joining in, turning him green.

It was far too similar to younger Jason, when he'd mess up on missions, lashing out once they were in the cave, so nothing could hurt him. Always on the offence, that was his defence.

Bruce stepped forward, carefully placing his hand on Jason's shoulder. When Jason didn't back off immediately, he moved closer, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jay-lad, I'm sorry."

Jason held his breath for a moment, relaxing slightly as Bruce ran a hand up and down his back. 

There was a distant memory of Jason's mom, doing the same thing, whispering reassurances and holding him. Jason must've gotten into a fight, it happened too often, she'd say, he needed to stay out of trouble, but she was still proud of her boy for standing up for himself.

Jason dropped his forehead onto Bruce's shoulder. He could hear Bruce still whispering to him, he didn't seem to notice the way that Jason gripped his shirt, or the way that Jason's shoulders shook, or the slowly falling tears. Or maybe he did notice, and let Jason cry without worry.

Maybe he could lie, and say he saw only a younger version of Jason, one that was still in the Robin suit. But truthfully, Bruce only saw the Jason that was in front of him, the one that had seen hell, had felt betrayed by his family, but came back. 

"I'm so proud of you, Jay."


End file.
